


Вновь

by yuumasakamoto



Category: Block B
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumasakamoto/pseuds/yuumasakamoto





	Вновь

Ты плакал, ведь я был жесток.  
Закрой глаза, возьми за руку.  
Я рядом, но ты одинок...  
Я больше не стерплю разлуку.  
  
Ушёл ты, вдруг закрылась дверь,  
А я не звал, ведь нет уж смысла.  
Кён, прости, ты мне поверь...  
Мой поступок уже осмыслен.  
  
Белых клавиш начнётся игра,  
Слышен звук, и исчезла скука...  
Грустных песен пришла пора -   
Не услышу я сердца стука.  
  
Ты молчал, не сказал ни слова,  
Я закрыл нашу дверь в любовь.  
Мы пойдём и начнём по новой,  
Ведь не будет разлуки вновь.  
  
Я скажу, что люблю тебя,  
Удержу я тебя за руку.  
Я всё так же люблю себя,  
Отдав сердце своему другу.  
  
Ты посмотришь в мои глаза,  
Скажешь: "Хён, ты меня прости...".  
И польётся опять слеза -   
Мою грусть уже не спасти.  
  
Мы одни с тобой друг для друга,  
Скоро вся Земля сможет нас забыть.  
И не будет горечи испуга,  
Ведь покоя волны рады нас накрыть.  
  
Знаешь, мы начнём опять сначала,  
Ведь с тобою я не разделим.  
Можем мы забыть и раны, и печали.  
Будешь жить ты мною лишь одним... 


End file.
